<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>doomed already by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065949">doomed already</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Death, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Injury, M/M, Minor Body Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>doomed ghosts die a doomed death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>doomed already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears well up in John's eyes, he struggles to move closer to his best friend. John's crushed under a shard of black sky that feel from space. John woke up on a dead planet with nothing on it but dust. Dave's besides him, not moving or breathing. John struggles. The two of them already dead. Dave will wake up and be fine, John knows it. John turns his head. He sees a blinding light come his way. He struggles as his inners are cut by the shard of broken space. Unblinkingly, John succumbs while his eyes are fixed on Dave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>